


{fanart} soul of my soul

by regalducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, Swan Queen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalducky/pseuds/regalducky
Summary: Soul creatures are rare animal guides that exist in one's dreamscape to find their soulmate -- or so Emma Swan was told when she was a kid. She'd believed in it for a brief moment but as a foster kid forced to grow up way too quickly in the system, she'd never put much stock into it. Years later, she meets her guide, an elusive black panther that had been featured way too many times in her dreams over the years. He ends up leading her to Regina, a timid idealistic young girl who dresses way too princess-like and speaks like she's from an ancient civilization. Emma's intrigued but still in disbelief, even after they end up bonding. Their brief romance is cut short and soon after Emma ends up having a child, who she gives up for adoption. She doesn't see Regina again until years later when she's entering a strange town and dropping Henry back home. She's shocked to see the woman, a ghost from her past that she'd never truly been able to forget. Only, Regina isn't like the girl she actually remembers, and Emma's uncertain but Regina may actually not remember her..





	{fanart} soul of my soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warriorSQ22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorSQ22/gifts).




End file.
